Estas bien aquí
by WindDragon-19
Summary: Es Navidad, es una fecha de alegría y felicidad para compartir con la familia y regresar al hogar, pero no todos los Guerreros de Lyoko vuelven a casa... Advertencia: mención de tortura y tortura psicológica, relación abusiva, manipulación


**Holis, tiempo sin pasarme por aquí... .D (y no actualizas lo que tienes que actualizar, maldita sea D. )**

 **Hoy vengo con un fic navideño no muy feliz, o sí, depende de como se mire, sucede poco tiempo después del capitulo 82 .)**

 **Disclaimer: Code Lyoko y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Estás bien aquí**

De nuevo aquí, solo en este vacío oscuro y frío. Es curioso, se supone que en un mundo virtual sensaciones como frío o calor no deberían existir, lo mismo aplica al dolor, pero no es así. Él dice que las sensaciones térmicas que experimento son simples ilusiones, no son reales, pero están ahí. En cuanto al dolor, esa si es una sensación real, dice que es una forma eficaz de detección de errores. Realmente lo único que puedo hacer es creerle, a fin de cuentas vagamente soy capaz de reconocer lo real de lo falso.

Me encojo aún más en un vano intento de repeler el frío, nunca ha servido de nada, pero de alguna manera esta postura, sujetando mis rodillas contra mi pecho, me calma. Esto también es falso, no es tengo ningún cuerpo ahora mismo, no soy más que datos almacenados en su memoria, pero aparentemente mi cerebro necesita hacerme creer lo contrario. Él me dio una explicación detallada sobre los motivos, pero no la entendí. Fue en uno de los raros momentos en los que estaba de buen humor y se dignó a hablarme, no es que disfrute de su presencia, pero en algún punto desde que llegué aquí dejo de molestarme…

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces? Es difícil calcular el tiempo aquí, todo es igual, nada cambia, ni siquiera puedo guiarme por las sensaciones de hambre o sueño, aquí no existen. Pensando en la última misión, caigo en la cuenta de que la Navidad debe de estar al caer, o quizá ya haya pasado, no lo sé… Pero suponiendo eso, posiblemente lleve aquí varios meses… La verdad, no lo parece, realmente siento como si llevara aquí años, apenas recuerdo que se sentía al tener un cuerpo de carne y hueso… Es casi como si hubiera nacido aquí... Pienso en mis padres, les echo de menos, aunque parece que ellos a mí no tanto, si ese clon es capaz de convencerles de que estoy bien… No obstante, _es lo mejor para Yumi_ y los demás, así pueden concentrarse en luchar contra nos- **él** , a veces se me olvida que somos entidades distintas, y eso es lo que más me asusta de esta situación… Me pregunto si Jeremie y Aelita tardaran mucho en encontrar una forma de sacarme de aquí, a veces me pregunto _si la están buscando siquiera_ … Desde luego, por su forma de comportarse da la impresión de que no les importa en lo más mínimo mi situación…

La "temperatura" desciende varios grados de golpe, mis pensamientos sobre los Guerreros de Lyoko se interrumpen de golpe al percibir una presencia ominosa acercándose rápidamente. Está aquí, mirándome, con toda su atención puesta en mí… No puedo evitar sentirme como un conejito arrinconado ante un lobo hambriento. Su voz suave y melosa reverbera dentro de mi mente.

\- Feliz Navidad, William…

De todas las posibles razones que se me ocurren por las cuales XANA establecería una conversación conmigo, felicitarme la Navidad no estaba entre mis opciones ¿Qué pretende conseguir con esto?

\- No pretendo nada William, siempre tan desconfiado…

Se me helo la "sangre", siempre se me olvidaba que no podía ocultarle nada, XANA era capaz de leer mi mente como si fuera un libro, lo estaba haciendo incluso ahora mismo, siempre fue algo aterrador… XANA se rió por mis pensamientos.

Simplemente pensé que te sentirías algo solo… Y hoy es un día especial para los humanos, ¿no? Según tengo entendido, hoy se reúnen las familias para cenar y estar juntos… ¿cierto? Aunque al parecer tu familia no parece seguir mucho esa tradición…

Siento como si me hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, ha dado en el clavo, aunque tampoco tiene mucho mérito, siendo capaz como es de ver mis recuerdos siempre que quiera… Este es el cuarto año que paso la Navidad sin mis padres, siempre están demasiado ocupados con sus trabajos. Nunca pasé mucho tiempo con ellos, incluso antes de venir a Kadic como interno… Lo cierto es que casi nunca estaban en casa, podía pasarme semanas enteras sin verlos. No es que estuviera solo, obviamente, Iona estaba allí. Mis padres la contrataron para que me cuidara, prácticamente fue ella quién me crió…

A veces siento que a mis padres no les importo lo suficiente…

 _\- Exacto_ … A fin de cuentas, ni siquiera insisten en hablar por teléfono con tu "sustituto", simplemente se han conformado con una triste excusa que justifica pobremente su falta de respuesta…

Nuevamente tiene razón, aunque es terriblemente conveniente para Yumi y sus amigos, no deja de ser decepcionante para mí, es como si no le importase a nadie…

\- Oh, pero _a mí_ me importas William…

Sí, era cierto, de una forma retorcida y siniestra, pero cierta a fin de cuentas… De algún modo enrevesado, esa frase era _reconfortante_ … ¿En qué momento había acabado así? Antes no dejaría que estas palabras le afectaran, ¿en qué momento se había rendido? Era difícil de decir…

\- No tienes porque preocuparte por esas cosas, tu sitio está _**aquí**_ , conmigo.

Acompañando a sus últimas palabras, la IA "acaricio" mi mejilla con delicadeza, dejando una sensación de _calidez_. Intenté atrapar su mano (o lo que quiera que fuese) en un acto reflejo, obviamente no lo conseguí y XANA se rio de mi intento.

\- Sabes que ni tú ni yo tenemos una forma "física", ¿cierto?

Sí, lo sabía, y XANA también sabía que yo lo sabía, no era más que una pregunta retórica.

\- Bueno, considera esto tu regalo de Navidad…

La sensación de calidez volvió a manifestarse, pero esta vez se sintió como si alguien me estuviera abrazando, envolviéndome con sus suaves alas, como un _ángel_. Aunque esta criatura no era un ángel precisamente… Me acomode en su abrazo sin pensarlo y aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que eso estaba horriblemente _**mal**_ , no me importo. Ni siquiera me importó que esa pequeña voz que me decía que tenía que escapar tuviera razón. Nada importaba ya… En este vacío no había ningún lugar al que huir, no había lugares seguros en los que esconderse, y pelear nunca daba buenos resultados… Todo eso lo había aprendido a las malas… Simplemente ya no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, estaba cansado de pelear con XANA y sobre todo estaba cansado de pelear con los Guerreros de Lyoko. Ellos en cierto modo eran _**peores**_ que XANA, no tanto por las heridas "físicas" sino por su actitud y palabras, sobre todo las de _**Yumi**_ … Eso me hacía más daño que cualquier cosa que la IA pudiera hacerme… Es cierto que XANA aprovechaba la más mínima oportunidad para recordarme todas y cada una de las palabras que ellos me habían dicho, pero esto era comprensible, XANA era también mi _enemigo_ al fin de cuentas, por mucho que Yumi y los demás se empeñen en no verlo así…

\- Sabes que en realidad no les importas, no tengo que recordártelo otra vez, _**¿verdad?**_

Aunque su tono de voz amable no cambio en lo más mínimo, esa única frase hizo que un escalofrío me recorriera de arriba abajo. No, no quería.

\- Así está mejor… Veo que por fin lo has comprendido… Más vale tarde que nunca…

XANA incremento la sensación agradable y me relaje un poco. XANA tenía razón, ellos no estaban intentando ayudarme, por eso no tenía sentido que me preocupara por ellos, ahora éramos _enemigos jurados_. Era obvio que ellos también pensaban así, de todas formas no es que fuéramos amigos realmente. La única con la que tenía algún tipo de relación era con Yumi, y estaba claro que siempre fue _unilateral_ … Una parte de mi seguía gritándome que eso estaba mal, que despertara de esta pesadilla y luchara, pero la ignoré. Estaba muy cansado de todo esto…

\- Estás donde debes estar, este es tu sitio ahora… Y estás bien aquí…

Con esas palabras, acalle la parte de mí que insistía tercamente en continuar la lucha y me entregué al abrazo de un _demonio_ …

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, básicamente es mi headcanon de la relación tóxica de estos dos personajes, si os preguntáis porque XANA es tan "amable" digamos que sabe que se atrapan más moscas con miel que con mostaza (me baso en el capítulo 30, donde Sissi poseída afirma que se siente "mejor que nunca"), XANA sabe que el castigo es más efectiva si se refuerzan otras conductas... Y para este momento William lleva muuuuuucho tiempo en sus garras, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no hay percepción de tiempo donde él esta... (de hecho otro headcanon personal es que cuando William empieza a gritar "¡POR XANA!" es que finalmente se ha rendido...)**


End file.
